russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutok 13
Tutok 13 (pronounced as Tutok Trese / lit. Focus Thirteen) is the late night news program of IBC in the Philippines. The newscast premiered on February 25, 2019, coincide with the network's relaunch, replacing News Team 13. It is anchored by the network's News and Current Affairs department head Jay Sonza, Chiqui Roa-Puno and Kathy San Gabriel. It is aired from Monday to Friday at 11:00 to 11:45 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, and the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN). Provincial Radyo Budyong AM radio stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo Budyong 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo Budyong 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo Budyong 1440 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via Global IBC and INN International. Tutok 13 is also streamed live via Facebook on IBC News' official Facebook account. Tutok 13 focused on delivering the latest national news stories and specialized news packages and feature stories on health, sports, travel, business, entertainment, lifestyle, culture and the lighter side of the news.Soon... ����|publisher=IBC TV 13 |website=[[Facebook]|accessdate=February 7, 2019]IBC 13 - Tutok Trese teaser 2 [15-FEBRUARY 2019|publisher=TVRatedPG|website=YouTube|date=February 15, 2019|accessdate=February 22, 2019] History Tutok 13 premiered on February 25, 2019, coincide with the network's relaunch, replacing the hard-hitting late night news program News Team 13. This is the second news program for the tandem of Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, who are both final anchors of News Team 13. The newscast also marks the return of former Congresswoman of the 1st district of Antipolo Chiqui Roa-Puno to IBC in her grand homecoming after 10 years where she hosted the former noontime show Alas Dose sa Trese (1999-2000) and her travel magazine show Travel and Trade (2002-2003) and Travel: Philippines (2003-2005), and also returned to television after 3-year hiatus. Anchors *Jay Sonza - IBC News and Current Affairs Head (Tapatan segment host) *Chiqui Roa-Puno *Kathy San Gabriel 'Segment anchors' *Jesy Basco (IBC Weather Center anchor) *Anthony Suntay (IBC's sportscaster) (IBC Sports Center anchor) *Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak Blog (Adventurista) *Leo and Nina of Shoestring Travelers (Adventurista) Segments *'Tapatan' - A debate on the air as veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza delivers the hottest issues of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing sides of an issue offered face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as supporters and frontliners behind them. *'Mission Accomplished' - features segment that will highlight the major accomplishments of President Rodrigo Duterte's administration. *'IBC Weather Center' - Weather forecast of the day with Jesy Basco as the weather girl. with weather updates from PAGASA and serve a weather condition. *'Global Round Up' - International report from around the globe with a fresh world-class world news round-up from the international scene. *'IBC Sports Center' - Sports news anchored by one of the premier sportscasters in the country Anthony Suntay focusing on the latest in the world of sports featuring the results of the PBA every Saturday and Sunday. *'Seeing Stars' - Entertainment news focusing on the local entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry by offering the biggest names in showbiz. *'Sponta-News' - Events and places. *'Coolinarya' - Food features. *'Cooltura' - Culture. *'Adventurista' - Travel segment with seasoned travel bloggers. *'Negoshow' - Business features. References External links *Official website *Tutok 13 on Facebook *Tutok 13 on Twitter See also *Tutok 13 changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC 13 *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' *''Express Balita'' *''IBC NewsBreak'' Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs